The present invention relates generally to collapsible structures and specifically to a collapsible structure having an attached rigid handle frame member, pivotable handle member, and method of using such a structure for transportation of items, and subsequent storage of the container.
Typically, the consumer transports goods such as grocery items by way of grocery baskets, carts, paper bags, or the like. While paper and plastic bags have been used for years, in today's increasingly “green” initiative-driven society, a push toward reusable and other sustainable products has created a need for alternative products. Further, regardless of the type of container supplied by a retailer for use while shopping, a consumer typically requires a take-home container in which to transport purchased goods to their designated location.
The present invention provides facile transport and storage of such goods, while further providing an attractive, reusable, easy to store collapsible structure. For example, the present invention may be used to transport goods purchased in a grocery store, or may also be used to store and transport toys or other objects. The present invention includes a collapsible framework to provide a defined structure while expanded, with the collapsible capability further providing compact storage and subsequent reuse. The present invention also includes a rigid, pivotable handle member.
Numerous devices are known in the art to provide effective transportation and storage of goods and other items, including the aforementioned plastic and paper bags, conventional shopping baskets, or reusable shopping caddies. Further known are shopping totes which include a rigid handle affixed to a flexible receptacle. Many of these devices are voluminous in either their expanded or collapsed states, or both, are difficult to fold or collapse, or are difficult to manipulate between their expanded and collapsed states. For example, the latter devices may require repeated insertion and removal of stiff stay members to maintain sidewall shape and prevent sidewall collapse. The repeated insertion and removal of the stay members is cumbersome and time consuming, with the added possibility of losing the stays. Therefore there is a need for a carrying and storage receptacle that is lightweight, easy to carry, able to retain its shape, while also being easily collapsible for facile storage and subsequent reuse.
While each of the mentioned known solutions serves a limited purpose, none combines the features of the present invention. The present invention provides a convenient, easy to manipulate, collapsible and reusable container, with means for maintaining side wall shape while expanded, and a pivotable rigid handle all for use in storing or transporting various goods or other objects.